This invention relates to flexible electrical connectors, and in particular flat connectors which comprise a flexible layer of insulating material bearing a conductive track, i.e., a flat, thin layer of conductive material.
The use of flexible electrical connectors is particularly advantageous where electrical connections must be made between two rigid members in a confined volume, since a desired arrangement of the members may be more readily realised. More efficient use of the available space may thus be achieved than if a rigid connector is used, or the members to be connected are placed immediately adjacent one another.
However, the insulating material can be prone to tearing, and a tear, once started, may continue across a great portion of the material, and also across the conductive track or tracks carried by it. Such a tear may be difficult and expensive to repair and could entail the dismantling of one of the connected parts. This part might be a printed circuit board of a type which has a continuation of the flexible connector sandwiched between rigid sheets carrying circuitry and components. If a tear occurs near the printed circuit board it may be necessary to remove the components it carries to effect a repair, and in doing so, the components are almost inevitably damaged, or at least may be tested to ascertain whether any damage has been sustained. In fact it may be more economical in these circumstances to reject the printed circuit board and flexible connector rather than attempt to repair the tear, and to fit a new board and connector, even though this may be expensive, costing perhaps, hundreds of pounds.
The inventor has now realised that this problem can be overcome in a very simple and inexpensive way.